Be a Sparkling Diamond forever
by gala-granger
Summary: What would have happened if instead of dying on the curtain call, Satine had died in the middle of the show? It’s quite sad to think about it, but I’ve been wondering this since the first time I saw the movie.


**Title:** Be a Sparkling Diamond forever

**Summary:** What would have happened if instead of dying on the curtain call, Satine had died in the middle of the show? It's quite sad to think about it, but I've been wondering this since the first time I saw the movie.

**Author:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** None of "Moulin Rouge!" characters, phrases, songs, etc. are mine. They are all property of Baz Luhrmann and the Warner Bros. company.

**Language:** English

**Category:** Drama/Angst

**Beta:** Mosca

**Be a Sparkling Diamond forever**

The sounds of the theatre. Lights turning on, engines moving, people running, changing their clothes, people speaking, kissing. Normal sounds for Satine's ears. The excitement of the first performance is in the air. Everyone wants to be the best. But not Satine. Not the star, not the Sparkling Diamond. An unending pain. A terrible heartache. She wasn't hurt, but she hurt someone. And not just anyone, not just a man who comes one night only. No, she had to hurt that person. She had no other choice. It was for his own good, but still it feels so wrong. Why did she have to hurt him so much? Satine has never felt this way before. Anger, hate. She hates that damn Duke. Because of him she had to hurt Christian. Just to send him away, to save him from the Duke's jealousy.

Suddenly, she stops listening to the whole circus that is taking place around her. She hears him calling.

"Satine! Satine! Satine!"

She hears his sweet voice screaming for her love. She can recognize the pain in his voice. And with something that sounds like a punch, she comes back to reality.

"Christian… I love you, Christian."

She feels bad. But the show must go on. She dries her tears with her white handkerchief.

_It's for the best._

Marie appears on the door frame. Satine is ready for the performance. Marie helps her put on the dress for the show. She's so beautiful, and with that dress she looks gorgeous. But her sad face darkens her beauty.

"Come on, just think it's for the best. Look at yourself, you're such a beauty, don't be so sad."

"Marie, you don't understand… You've never been in love."

_It's difficult to breathe._

Satine's breathing starts shaking. She drowns in no water.

_I can't breathe._

"Marie…"

Her voice is weak. She can hardly breathe.

"Don't worry, girl. Be a good girl, that's right, a bit more for me."

Marie gives her a kind of medicine that makes Satine catch her breath.

"Dancers to stage, please. Positions. Where's the girl?"

They both listen.

"You have to go. Be bright, be talented, be a Sparkling Diamond."

Satine takes her position on stage. She hears people cheering. She hears actors singing.

"I only speak the truth,

I only speak the truth,

I only speak the truth,

I only speak the truth!

Chamma chamma, he chamma chamma

Chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya.

Re chamma chamma, bajeremeri bendariya

Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun raja.

Chamma chamma, he chamma.

Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya

Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya

Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun raja.

Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun."

It's time. Holding a splendid high note, Satine appears on stage. She starts singing with the last oxygen she has left. It's really hard, but she's making it.

"Kiss, hand, diamond's best friend.

Kiss grand, diamond's best friend.

Men cold, girls old.

And we all lose our charms in the end.

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a...

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a...

girl's best friend."

Dressed in beautiful clothes, with a diamond necklace, hearing everyone cheering her, she still does not feel complete. There's something missing.

"Hurry, you've got no time. Get on moving."

Satine goes to her dressing room. Marie's already waiting for her. Satine is helped by Marie, she changes her clothes and looks at herself in the mirror and sees him. No, it must be a trick. She turns around and there he is.

"I've come to pay my bill."

And those words, those simple words, those words she has heard so many times before, those stupid words hurt. They hurt, just because Christian pronounces them. Satine ignores her pain.

"You shouldn't be here Christian."

Satine tries to escape, but Christian follows her. Everyone is hoping to stop the young man.

"She has to get on stage!"

The curtains open. Satine is crying, Christian is holding her by her wrist with one hand and in the other he has some money. He throws her down.

"This woman is yours now. I've paid my whore. I owe you nothing, and you mean nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!"

No, she can't just let him go. No! He's going away, he'll never come back again.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!"

Toulouse screams. Satine realizes what she has to do to get Christian back.

"Never knew I could feel like this.

It's like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish

inside your kiss,

Everyday I'm loving you more and more.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,

Come back to me and forgive everything."

Satine stops hearing what happens around her. She gasps for breath.

_It's difficult to breathe._

Satine's breathing starts shaking. She drowns in no water.

_I can't breathe._

Satine is suffering.

_I'm dying…_

She starts gasping for breath.

_I'm dying…_

Satine falls, coughing and gasping.

_Christian…_

But she can't get the breath to answer.

_I can't breathe. Help!_

Satine's coughing intensifies. Some blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth.

_Someone help me!_

She is now barely conscious.

_Christian… Christian, I love you…_

Satine's laboured breathing subsides and then ceases.

_Be a Sparkling Diamond, forever…_

------

Hi!

Hope you liked it. And let me apologize myself if there are any mistakes, I'm not used to writing in English.

I know it's a terribly bad fic, it's just I like Drama and I've been thinking of writing it for so long, that I just wanted to take a shot. It's sad… And it reminds me of so many things… Well, I just wanted to say that I prefer the movie ending (at least that ending's better), but still I would love Satine and Christian to be together, but we can't change some things (what am I saying, it's just a movie!).

I'd like to thank Mosca for correcting the most obvious mistakes and for being my beta.

I want to dedicate this fic to Mosca and everyone else who would like to have this fic dedicated to.

Well, I guess that's all.

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the fic!

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!_


End file.
